warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Fire Inside
Authors note. Yes. I know it's violent. That's how I intedned it to be. prologue. "Am I really a half clan? I thought my parents were loyal! Now look at me! My blood is stained with disloyalty because of you!" Shouted the brilliant white shecat. "Snowpaw, no! It's not what you think!" Exclaimed the apprentice's mother. "Then I must think this is okay! Because it's not! How could you teach me the warrior code and not follow it yourselves?" I decided to speak up. My daughter didn't know what she was talking about! "Snowpaw listen! Listen to me! Before you were-" Claws raked my face. I was scratched by my own kit. I unsheathed my own claws by imstinct. "Icestar, no! She is our kit!" Shouted Petalheart. "And I'm her father! How dare she attack me!?" I slowly sheathed my claws. The white moody apprentice sat down. "I'll listen to your kit tale if you hear mine," I nodded in exhaustion. "once apon a time there was a kit. Her mother said her father died loyally before she was born. The kit believed her. One day, the kit was turned apprentice where she was taught the warrior code and followed it. THEN SHE SAW HER MOTHER SNEAKING OUT AND TALKING WITH SOME STRANGER!!!" She paused and took a breath. "And what's your story?" Chapter one - a kit's life. "I hate you Icekit! Go away!" Shouted Petalkit. I stuck out my toung at her. "Shecats are stupid!" I shouted back at my frenemie. She stuck her toung out at me. Then my mom grabbed my by my scruff and hauled me away. Ferretrowan started licking me. "Mommy! No! Stop it! Shecat have cooties! You're giving me cooties! No! Ahhhh! I'm dying!" Petalkit started laughing. "SnowClan would be lucky if you actually did die." Her mother, Gorsefrost cuffed her around her ear. "Petalkit, shut up! He might be a valuable warrior to our clan some day! He might save your life!" She sat down and stuck her toung out again at me. "In a hundred moons!" She yelled. Bluekit, Redkit, Blackkit and Greykit, four littermates, started complaining. My own sister, Whitekit was waiting patiently to play with Petalkit. "Are you guys done fighting? I want to play with you Petalkit!" "Shut it Whitekit! You're an idiot. Because you're playing with her. Anyone who likes Petalkit is an idiot!" "Icekit, please don't get her in this dumb fight. It's bad enough you've woken those four a day before their apprentice ceremony so early and have got me and Gorsefrost involved." "Petalkit, you can go play with Whitekit now, don't leave the camp and remember if you see anything strange tell Flamestar." Said Gorsefang. "Mommy can I go play now?" I asked. I wanted to play with Petalkit's brother, Volekit. But then I remembered he had white cough. I sighed and walked to my secret space in the nursery. I created it with Volekit, and the only rule was no shekits. "Hi Icekit! I'm better now do you want to play? How about tackle the stupid sisters?" "Done and done!" Chapter two - the rising heat. "Gotcha!" I said pouncing on Petalkit. She struggled to throw me off until she gave up. I loosened my grasp and she rolled over, pulling me under. "I hate you." I said. "Oh wow. Its hot. Do you want to see is Reedfall has any stories to tell us?" I asked panting. Petalkit rolled her eyes. "You're just using that as an excuse to get me off of you. I can pin you down all day. Oh StarClan, I'm burning, let's go." She ran into the lake and shook the water off. "Volekit! Race you to Reedfall's den!" I shouted out. We raced to the den and he won by a mouse length. "That's not fair! The heat was getting to me! If it weren't for the heat I would have won!" I grumped. Petalkit and Whitekit padded over. I stuck my nose up in the air. "Hi, Reedfall! Do you have any new stories?" Asked my sister as we went to the back where he normally was. Then Petalkit screamed. I jumped. "It's Reedfall! Guys come here!" She yelled. We all rushed forward to where she was standing. The ginger elder was on the ground, dead. As if on cue Whitekit started screaming. Ferretrowan and Gorsefrost ran in. "Kits! What's wrong?" Asked my mother. Whitekit's screams faded into crying. "Reedfall's dead!" She sobbed. Our mother wrapped her tail around my sister. Petalkit padded over to Gorsefrost sadly. "Don't worry my dear." She said. "He was old. It was his time to die. He served our clan for a very long time. It is time that he gets a rest." And then the six of us, two mothers and four kits, padded out to give the news. But something went wrong. Chapter three - Fire spreading "HELP ME!!!" Screamed an apprentice. Her mentor, Ashshrew ran forward but stopped in his tracks. The young shecat was trapped in the fire. "Deerpaw! Stay calm! We'll get you out of there!" Called out her brother, looking for a place for Deerpaw to jump out. "It's no use! It's no use! Maybe you can swim across the river! You need to leave the camp!" She cried. Many cats were already running out. Yellowpatch, the mother of Redkit, Bluekit, Blackkit, and Graykit was struggling to carry her four kits. Many more cats got stuck in the fire. "A good leader goes down with her clan." Muttered the leader Coalstar. "Unless if she can save it." She leapt into the flames where Deerpaw was trying to avoid. Grabbing Deerpaw by the scruff she leapt out. The two cats rushed to the river. "Mommy? Whitekit? Volekit?" I called out. A falling, flaming branch hit me on my tail. But then I heard a shriek from Coalstar and Deerpaw. I leapt forward to avoid the falling branches, "Help! Ferretrown! Gorsefang! Whitekit! Somebody help me!" I rushed towards the river with all other cats. Yellowpatch with her four kits were all cornered with the fire, dying. The queen managed to throw two of her kits out of the fire, Bluekit and Redkit. Volekit, Whitekit, and Petalkit were staring down at the rushing river, scared of drowning. The fire was getting very close to them. I saw Ferretrowan and Gorsefang stuck in the fire. "Mommy! No! You need to get out of the fire!" I yelled. She shook her head, sadly and gave me a hhsmall hopeful smile. "Im sorry, my dear. My time has come! Save yourself, don't separate from Whitekit, remember that I love you. I will be watching over you from StarClan!" Then she collapsed. Bluekit and Redkit were staring down to the depths of the river With the other three. I joined them at the edge. "Guys, we need to jump! We can't save the others now! It's the end of our clan! Coalstar is dead! So is Ferretrowan, Yellowpatch, and Gorsefrost!" Volekit and Petalkit stared at me. "No!" "You're lying, Icekit! You- you always lie!" Exclaimed Petalkit with her eyes tearing up. She and her brother ran up to where their mother was. "Mommy! No!" "Guys we need to jump! We either burn to death or possibly drown! We have to jump!" I shouted. They gave me a sad look. "Icekit! Let's jump together!" Shouted Whitekit. "One! Two! Three!" Chapter four - Black Water You know when they say The water is calm but underneath the currents are strong enough to pull a cat to his death? Yeah. I underestimated the power of the water. It pulled us downstream, where RainClan territory is. Behind me I heard two more splashes and then two more. All six of us were in the river, safe. "Volekit! Where are you?" Called out Petalkit. I saw a limp body floating in the water. The fur exactly of the color of Volekit. He's just fainting. He just passed out! I tried to tell myself but I knew the truth. He drowned. Petalkit grabbed his body so when we get to shore she could bury him or something. Just then I saw what would be our certain death. A waterfall. Luckily there were rocks we could hold on to to stop ourselves from falling. In the rapids, Whitekit flailed in front of me, grabbing on to the rocks with her claws. I tried so hard... So hard... My claws missed the rocks by a kittenstep. And I fell. My head was thrust underwater. I tried to swim to the surface of the water but the water falling harshly from above kept me down. My lungs were burning. I swam aside, instead of upwards to get away from the pushing falls. I finally swam up. I gasped for air. I struggled to keep my head above water. I shut my eyes, giving up. "Look! It's a kit!" "Where did he come from?" "Dunno! But he looks like he can't swim." "Stupid apprentices! Stop gossiping and help him!" Claws pierced my scruff, dragging me out of the water. Once I was completely out, I coughed up some water. "Hey, Kit, what's your name? Where did you come from? How did you get here? Why did you come here? How old are you?" Asked the cats. "I-I'm Icekit of SnowClan. My-My-My clan got destroyed by a fire. I'm five and a half moons old." I said, scared. "So that explains the smoke." Said a warrior. "Hey Sandferret, um, the kit's clan was destroyed. He can't go back to his home." Said a young SheCat. "Frostedflower, what are you trying to tell me?" Sandferret asked Frostedflower, who whispered in his ear something I couldn't hear. "What? Absolutely not!" "Come on, can't we ask Darkstar Chapter five - RainClan "Whare am I?" I asked. I was in some sort of den. A light brown shecat and a young black tom were chattering quietly and making piles of herbs. I slowly sat up. But as i did, the she turned around. "Well, you are in my medicine den. And just so you know, uh, Icekit, you got multiple cuts and bruises when you half drowned. You should lay down some more."